


Drugie szanse

by anakov



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, F/M, Gen, Howard Stark jest złym ojcem, Not Steve Friendly, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pro-Accords, Pro-Sokovia Accords, Team Cap is full of shit, Team Tony, ale kocha swojego syna, i nie jest zły, pojednanie
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-01-11 17:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18428453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakov/pseuds/anakov
Summary: Wiele miesięcy po Wojnie Bohaterów, Tony Stark ruszył dalej ze swoim życiem i radzi sobie tak dobrze, jak można by się tego spodziewać. Wtedy Howard i Maria Stark tajemniczo pojawiają się w jego życiu na nowo, dając Tony’emu i jego rodzicom drugą szansę na bycie rodziną i wyleczenie starych ran.





	1. Przybycie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Second Chances](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550342) by [Ana (Anafandom)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anafandom/pseuds/Ana). 



> Jest to tłumaczenie Second Chances, opowiadania napisanego przez Ana (Anafandom).
> 
> Od autora:  
> Ta historia powstała przez chęć wyjaśnienia trzech rzeczy, które długo nie dawały mi spokoju:  
> 1)Myślę, że Howard Stark w MCU jest naprawdę interesującą postacią. Szczególnie jestem zainteresowana tym, jak przeszedł on z młodego Howarda poznanego w Pierwszym Starciu i Agentce Carter, który był bardzo do swojego syna podobny, do chłodnego i zdystansowanego starego Howarda z IM2 i AM. Jest to oczywiste, że był złym ojcem, ale lubię myśleć, że próbował. Starał się i poniósł klęskę, jak robi to dużo ludzi, ale nie sądzę, że był okropnym, stosującym przemoc dupkiem (jest to uzasadniona interpretacja, po prostu nie sądzę, żebyśmy mieli aż tyle materiału w MCU by to stwierdzić – tzn., może to pójść w obie strony). Skłaniam się raczej do tego, że zaczynał z najlepszymi intencjami i gdzieś po drodze stał się zgorzkniały. Myślę też, że kochał Tony’ego, tylko nie wiedział jak tą miłość okazać. Dlatego zdecydowałam się tak go tutaj opisać.  
> 2)Niedawno umieściłam prompt na avengerskink (http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/17385.html?thread=38595817&#t38595817), proszący o pogodzenie się Tony’ego i Howarda. Wpadłam na pomysł, że jeśli Howard mógł spotkać się z Tonym teraz, mogliby się oni dogadywać znacznie lepiej – Tony jest teraz dorosły i przez to bardziej skłonny do zrozumienia pomyłek jego ojca; tzn. może teraz zrozumieć to, że jego ojciec jest człowiekiem i ma wady, które z Tonym nie mają nic wspólnego. To jest pewnego rodzaju uzupełnienie dla tego promptu (dostosowane do uniwersum po WB).  
> 3)Po skutkach Wojny Bohaterów i odrażającym zachowaniu Steve’a nie mogę przestać myśleć o reakcji Howarda na jego bohatera używającego tarczy, którą mu podarował do zabicia (prawie) jego syna, już nie mówiąc o obronie człowieka, który, chcąc nie chcąc, zamordował jego i jego żonę. Raczej nie byłby szczęśliwy. 
> 
> Oś czasu: Marvel strasznie zaplątał oś czasu Tony’ego, więc musiałam poradzić sobie sama. W IM jest zasugerowane to, że stracił rodziców w wieku lat 17 i zamierzam się tego trzymać – ma to więcej sensu. Więc jeśli urodził się w 1970, to Starkowie zostali zamordowani w 1987 - nie 1991, jak ustalone w WB. A co do Howarda, Marvel Wiki twierdzi, że urodził się w 1917. To oznacza, że miał 53 lata gdy urodził się Tony i 70 w chwili śmierci. Nigdzie nie ma żadnych informacji o Marii, więc w tej historii przyszła ona na świat w 1930 i urodziła Tony’ego w wieku lat 40. Późno w życiu, ale nie jest to niemożliwe. Howard i Maria wzięli ślub w 1960 (on miał 43 lata, a ona 30) i kobieta poroniła wiele razy przed przyjściem Tony’ego na świat.

**Rozdział I: Przybycie**

* * *

Było ciemno gdy się obudził. Jego oczy potrzebowały kilku chwil na przystosowanie się do światła na tyle, żeby coś zobaczyć. Nie rozpoznawał miejsca, w którym się znajdował, co zdecydowanie odbiegało od normy.

Nagle gdzieś za nim rozległ się bolesny jęk:  
   - Howard?  
Głos kobiety. Jego żony, Marii.

Howard wstał, dziwnie się czując, po czym podszedł do swojej żony i pomógł jej usiąść. Jej ubrania - zupełnie tak jak jego - były brudne i postrzępione. Na jej twarzy widniała zaschnięta krew, ale nie mógł zobaczyć żadnej rany. Z nim było dokładnie tak samo, co było niepokojące. Gdzie oni byli? Jak się tutaj znaleźli? Co się z nimi stało? Nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć.

\- Howard, co się dzieje? – spytała go żona.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia. Co jest ostatnią rzeczą, którą możesz sobie przypomnieć?  
\- Ja… - zmarszczyła brwi, myśląc nad odpowiedzią – Chyba gdzieś…  jechaliśmy? – stwierdziła niepewnie.  
Howard próbował sobie coś, cokolwiek przypomnieć. Czyżby faktycznie gdzieś jechali? Jeśli tak, to gdzie? Odpowiedzi dalej nie przychodziły mu do głowy.

\- Tony… Gdzie jest Tony? – spytała nagle Maria.  
\- Jest w domu, wszystko z nim w porządku – odpowiedział Howard automatycznie, po czym przerwał. Czy miał rację? Zostawili Tony’ego w domu? Tak mu się wydawało, ale… Czy coś się stało? Chyba się pokłócili – jak zwykle zresztą…

Trochę niepewnie, Howard i Maria wstali i zaczęli doprowadzać się do porządku najlepiej, jak umieli w zaistniałej sytuacji.

\- Nie mogę znaleźć mojej torebki – oznajmiła nagle Maria.

Howard sprawdził swoje kieszenie i dowiedział się, że jego portfel też zniknął. Cudownie. Zostali okradzeni? Uderzeni w głowę? To mogło tłumaczyć ich nagły brak pamięci, ale… Czy nie byli oni w samochodzie? I gdzie ono było? Też ukradzione?

Cóż, były inne rzeczy do zrobienia w tym momencie, ważniejsze od zamartwiania się. Na przykład dojście do domu.

\- Chodź – wziął Marię za rękę i wspólnie wyszli na ulicę. Miasto wyglądało na Nowy Jork, ale to, jak wylądowali w alejce wciąż pozostawało tajemnicą.  
\- Spójrz – Maria wskazała na znak drogowy. Zdecydowanie Nowy Jork, a dokładniej Manhattan. Kilka bloków od ich rezydencji.  
\- Powinniśmy zobaczyć, co z Tonym – powiedział Howard. Jeśli zostali okradzeni i rozpoznani, przestępcy mogli wziąć jego klucze żeby spróbować wejść do budynku. Nie, żeby przedostali się przez jego ochronę, ale lepiej było się upewnić.

W trakcie ich spaceru Howard zaczął sobie coś przypominać. Na pewno gdzieś jechali. Miał coś do zrobienia… Coś, co musiał gdzieś zabrać. Ale wyjechali już z miasta. Jak się więc tutaj znaleźli? Przestępcy woleliby zostawić ich gdzieś przy drodze bardziej niż zabrać ich z powrotem do miasta. A na pewno opuścili Nowy Jork.

Musiało być już późno, ponieważ na ulicy nie było zbyt wielu ludzi. Jego zegarek zatrzymał się na 19:37, co raczej mu nie pomogło. Kuląc się, razem z Marią starli się nie przyciągać zbytecznej uwagi swoim stanem.

Wciąż usiłując ustalić, co się wydarzyło Howard nie zwracał uwagi na swoje otoczenie aż do momentu, w którym Maria ścisnęła jego ramię, jednocześnie na coś wskazując. A dokładniej na billboard z logo Stark Industries. Wydawało się to być reklamą jakiegoś produktu zwanego Starkpadem - urządzenie wyglądało elegancko i bardzo nowocześnie, ale Howard nigdy w swoim życiu nie widział czegoś takiego, a znał wszystkie produkty tworzone przez SI. Co tu się do cholery działo?

Jego żona była dokładnie tak samo zdziwiona tą sytuacją jak on, ale pomimo tego szli dalej. Tym razem Howard przyglądał się dokładnie wszystkiemu dookoła. Coś było zdecydowanie nie tak. Byli w Nowym Jorku, to wiedział na pewno, ale… Miasto wyglądało inaczej. Zaczynał mieć bardzo złe przeczucia co do tego wszystkiego.

Nagle zauważył gazetę porzuconą na chodniku. Podniósł ją, chcąc się czegoś dowiedzieć.

Nie spodziewał się jednak czegoś takiego.

Data się nie zgadzała, nie mogła się zgadzać. Obok niego Maria sapnęła, zauważając to samo. Nie, to nie mogło być prawdziwe! To nie mógł być rok 2017, to niemożliwe.

\- Howard… - Maria wskazała na artykuł w lewej kolumnie strony o bardzo niepozornym tytule: _„Proces Rossa zaczyna się jutro”_

_„Proces byłego sekretarza stanu Thaddeusa Rossa ma się zacząć już jutro. Ross jest oskarżony o wielokrotne naruszenie praw człowieka, jak również o działanie przeciwko Porozumieniu przez nadużycie nadanej mu władzy. Najbardziej oczekiwane zeznanie, to Tony’ego Starka, odbędzie się później w tym tygodniu.”_

Jego syn. Tony. Dlaczego zeznawał przeciwko byłemu sekretarzowi stanu? I czym do cholery jest Porozumienie?

\- Howard, co to jest? Co się dzieje? Gdzie my jesteśmy?  
\- Dobrym pytaniem będzie raczej **kiedy** jesteśmy. Chyba przenieśliśmy się w czasie. I to do przyszłości – to oczywiście powinno być niemożliwe, ale… Jak to inaczej wytłumaczyć? To przynajmniej oznaczało, że Tony’emu nic się nie stało, wszystko było z nim w porządku. Wciąż żył – cholera, ma teraz 47 lat! On sam miałby teraz 100 lat , więc już prawdopodobnie nie żył. Maria być może też. W zasadzie, większość znanych mu ludzi musiała być już martwa.

\- Przenieśliśmy się w czasie? – głos jego żony przywrócił go do rzeczywistości.  
\- Cóż, w tym momencie nie mam żadnego lepszego wyjaśnienia – czy w ogóle powinni wracać do rezydencji? Czy Tony tam teraz mieszkał? A może się przeprowadził? Jak oni go znajdą?  
\- Co my teraz zrobimy? – spytała go żona.

Trybiki w głowie Howarda obracały się teraz tak szybko, jak nigdy wcześniej. Jeżeli faktycznie byli w przyszłości, to musieli się tutaj w jakiś sposób znaleźć. Ale jak? I, co ważniejsze, dlaczego? Kto mógłby coś takiego zrobić? Howard stworzył wiele niesamowitych rzeczy w jego życiu ale maszyna czasu, niestety, jedną z nich nie była. Nikt, kogo znał nie mógłby tego zrobić. Cóż, nikt w 1987. Może w 2017 ktoś już znalazł na to sposób. Może to był nawet Tony – chłopak był niezwykle zdolny. Może wspólnie mogliby znaleźć jakieś wyjaśnienie. Powinni go znaleźć, ale gdzie go zacząć szukać? Gazeta twierdziła, że będzie zeznawał w tym tygodniu, ale to nie oznaczało, że aktualnie tutaj przebywał.

-Howard! – Maria przybrała tą zirytowaną minę, jakby próbowała przywołać jego uwagę bez skutku. Faktycznie. Potrzebowali jakiegoś planu.  
\- Pójdziemy do rezydencji – nawet jeśli Tony’ego tam nie było, budynek sam w sobie powinien dalej istnieć. Mogliby chwilę odpocząć, przywołać się do porządku. Może znajdą tam coś, co pomoże im zlokalizować ich syna.  
\- Chodźmy więc.

Nic innego się już chyba nie wydarzyło podczas ich spaceru, ale Howard mógł być trochę zajęty wymyślaniem jakiegoś wyjaśnienia dla podróży w czasie. Miał już kilka możliwych teorii, ale wszystkie wymagały olbrzymich pokładów energii, już nie mówiąc o pozostawieniu podróżnika w jednym kawałku. Czy była jakakolwiek możliwość powrotu do ich czasów?

Znów nie zauważył momentu, w którym dotarli na miejsce. Brama prowadząca na należące do nich tereny wyglądała dokładnie tak samo, chociaż nie była aż tak zadbana, jak za ich czasów. No i była ona, oczywiście, zamknięta.

Nic się jednak nie wydarzyło po naciśnięciu domofonu, nawet po kilkunastu minutach oczekiwania. Maria wstukała następnie jej kod, ale sytuacja się nie zmieniła. Kod Howarda tez nie działał.

\- Jak dostaniemy się do środka? – spytała kobieta. Cóż, to było bardzo dobre pytanie.

Z lekkim wysiłkiem Howard zdołał otworzyć domofon i zaczął przy nim majstrować. System trochę się różnił od tego zainstalowanego tam przez niego, ale po chwili zdołał otworzyć bramę. Wślizgnęli się do środka, mając nadzieję, że nie wszczęli alarmu, bo policja pukająca do ich drzwi nie była im potrzebna do szczęścia. Bez jakiegoś dowodu tożsamości nie było możliwości udowodnienia ich prawa do tego domu. Zakładając, oczywiście, że rezydencja wciąż należała do nich. Lub też do Tony’ego.

Drzwi wejściowe też były zamknięte, ale Howard znów zdołał wpuścić ich do środka.

\- Jest tu bardzo ciemno i cicho – zauważyła Maria po wejściu.

Na szczęście światła dalej działały. Z nimi włączonymi mogli zauważyć fakt, że pomieszczenie było puste, meble zakryte białymi prześcieradłami i z lekką warstewką kurzu. W ciszy przeszli przez dom, zauważając wszędzie dokładnie to samo. Kuchnia była pusta, bez żadnego jedzenia. Pianino wciąż stało na swoim miejscu, zakryte. Biuro Howarda też było całkiem puste – nawet sejf. Dom wyglądał, jakby nikt w nim nie mieszkał od dłuższego już czasu.

\- Co teraz robimy?

Howard pokręcił głową w odpowiedzi. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia. I był całkiem zmęczony, zupełnie tak, jak Maria.

\- Wątpię, że możemy cokolwiek dzisiaj już zrobić. Prześpijmy się, jutro coś wymyślimy.

Przynajmniej była woda w łazience, więc mogli się oczyścić. Pomimo zeschniętej krwi nie mieli żadnych ran, nawet maleńkiego skaleczenia. To było bardzo dziwne. Howard czuł się zmęczony, ale nie ranny.

Ich sypialnia była tak pusta, jak reszta rezydencji, ale znaleźli jakieś ubrania w pokojach gościnnych. Nie należały one do nich, ale wystarczą na teraz. Po przebraniu się wrócili do pokoju i położyli się. Minęły lata, odkąd dzielili ze sobą sypialnię – dziwny grafik snu Howarda i jego brak spokoju zmusiły Marię do odszukania jej własnej przestrzeni.

\- Sądzisz, że znajdziemy Tony’ego? Będzie już teraz dorosłym mężczyzną – Maria zapytała po chwili ciszy.  
\- Nie powinno być to trudne. Biura Stark Industries dalej powinny tu istnieć.  
\- Nawet jeśli, to jak dostaniemy się do środka? Nie możemy tak po prostu powiedzieć, że jesteśmy z przeszłości. Jeśli w ogóle właśnie to ma teraz miejsce – stwierdziła.

Miała rację. Wciąż, Howard był jednak zbyt zmęczony, żeby teraz o tym myśleć. Działo się tak od kilku lat – szybkie męczenie się, bycie otępiałym, gdy kilka lat wcześniej mógł spędzić dni bez snu i wciąż szybko i produktywnie myśleć. Cholera, nienawidził bycia starym.

\- Coś wymyślimy.

Chwilę po wypowiedzeniu tych słów już spał.

* * *

 

Maria obudziła go następnego ranka. Howard oczywiście próbował wrócić do łóżka, ale jego żona znała go zbyt dobrze i praktycznie ściągnęła go z materaca. Do łazienki doszedł na drżących nogach, chociaż po przemyciu swojej twarzy wodą czuł się trochę lepiej. Zabiłby za kubek kawy.

Maria przygotowała mu ubrania, czego nie robiła prawie od początku ich małżeństwa. Howard nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego zrobiła to teraz, ale spełnił jej niewypowiedziane życzenie. Ubrania, chociaż nie jego, pasowały. Nie były idealne, ale nie miał na co narzekać. Zaczął się nagle zastanawiać, do kogo wcześniej należały.

Znalazł Marię w kuchni, też ubraną w pożyczone ubrania i w zasadzie gotową na nowy dzień.

\- Patrzyłam wszędzie i tylko to mogłam znaleźć – na stole leżało kilka puszek zupy, paczka suszonych owoców i słoik dżemu truskawkowego. Niezbyt idealne śniadanie, ale zjedli je bez zbędnych narzekań.  
\- Kiedy się obudziłaś? – spytał Howard.  
\- Jakąś godzinę temu. Miałam szansę się lepiej rozejrzeć i jasnym jest to, że nikt tutaj od dawna nie mieszkał – odpowiedziała.  
\- Znalazłaś może jakieś pieniądze? – zapytał Howard z nadzieją.  
\- Nie, ale część mojej biżuterii wciąż jest w komodzie, chociaż nie te bardzo bogate – uspokoiła o kobieta.

Dużo czasu minęło odkąd Howard musiał troszczyć się o pieniądze. Nawet, gdy nie miał przy sobie gotówki, to wciąż nosił ze sobą swoje karty kredytowe, no i swoją sławę. Teraz nie miał żadnej z tych rzeczy. Biżuteria Marii zdecydowanie im się przyda.

\- Cóż. Chyba musimy znaleźć jakiś lombard, zdobyć trochę gotówki, kupić jakieś przyzwoite jedzenie no i oczywiście znaleźć Tony’ego – Howard wciąż był głodny.  
\- I co mu powiedzieć?

Howard westchnął. Był przyzwyczajony do radzenia sobie z rzeczami na bieżąco, wierząc, że znajdzie wyjście z każdej sytuacji lub też w to, że jego nazwisko i bogactwo wystarczą do załatwienia jakichkolwiek problemów. Maria jednak zawsze lubiła mieć wszystko zaplanowane, zorganizowane i przemyślane przed zrobieniem czegokolwiek. Na samym początku było to tematem wielu kłótni, ale potem nauczyli się ze sobą współpracować. Wciąż, Maria miała rację. To nie była typowa sytuacja, w której mógł po prostu zaimprowizować. Nie, to było coś zupełnie innego. Był pewny tego, że Tony miał jakąś ochronę w biurze i coś mu mówiło, że nie wpuści ona kogoś do środka od tak. Powiedzenie ludziom, kim byli raczej też nie było dobrym pomysłem, jeśli nawet ktokolwiek by im uwierzył. Musieli zdobyć więcej informacji.

\- Najpierw się może dowiedzmy, gdzie go w ogóle znaleźć. Możemy znaleźć jakieś informacje w gazecie – zaproponował.

Ani jemu, ani Marii nie podobała się wizja podróżowania po Nowym Jorku na pieszo, wobec tego poszli do garażu. Howard zawsze miał dużo samochodów, i, na szczęście, dwa z nich wciąż tam stały. Nigdzie nie było za to kluczyków, ale Howard i tak ich nie potrzebował. Ulepszył wszystkie swoje samochody i znał je jak własną dłoń. Włączenie ich wobec tego nie było żadnym problemem.

Wybrał ten najzwyczajniejszy, chociaż i tak pewnie będzie się wyróżniał przez bycie starszym modelem, po czym podjechali do bramy. Howard znowu przy niej pomajsterkował, żeby ją otworzyć i potem zamknąć po ich odjeździe.

W świetle dnia coraz bardziej oczywiste stawało się to, że Nowy Jork bardzo się zmienił od ich czasów. Podczas jazdy samochodem zauważali coraz to nowsze różnice: budynki, samochody, a nawet sposób ubioru ludzi. Zaintrygowały ich malutkie urządzenia, które każdy zdawał się mieć w zasięgu ręki. „Przenośne telefony” pomyślał Howard. Maria zaobserwowała, że większość z nich nosiła logo Stark Industries. Dziwne jednak było to, że większość ludzi nie używała ich do rozmowy, lecz wydawała się jakby coś na nich czytać. Howard na pewno chciał się temu lepiej przyjrzeć.

Znalezienie miejsca do parkowania okazało się być niemożliwe, więc Howard zaczekał w aucie, podczas gdy Maria weszła do lombardu. Po uzyskaniu jakiś pieniędzy znaleźli się w małej restauracyjce, żeby coś zjeść i, być może, czegoś się dowiedzieć.

\- Powinniśmy kupić jakąś gazetę. Chyba widziałam jakiś sklepik na parterze.

Howard skinął głową, delektując się swoim burgerem.

Grupa nastolatków usiadła obok nich. Jeden z chłopców trzymał w dłoni telefon i pokazywał na nim coś swoim kolegom.

\- Spider-man jest czadowy! – oznajmił nastolatek z telefonem.  
\- Prawda, ale nikt nie pobije Iron Mana – odpowiedział drugi.  
\- Nie ma mowy, Kapitan jest najlepszy –powiedział trzeci.  
\- Możesz już z tym przestać? – jęknął chłopak z telefonem. Howard nie miał pojęcia o czym oni do cholery rozmawiali i wcale zresztą nie chciał wiedzieć, trudno było jednak nie słyszeć tej rozmowy.  
\- Kapitan jest strasznie nudny!  Poza tym, on już nawet nie jest Mścicielem, tylko przestępcą – to był ten drugi, czarnoskóry chłopak.  
\- Bo został do tego zmuszony! I on nie jest przestępcą! – trzeci wyglądał jak rodowity Amerykanin: o jasnej karnacji i blond włosach. Miał na sobie koszulkę z amerykańską flagą, co zmusiło Howarda         do przewrócenia oczu.  
\- Hej, chłopaki, przestańcie… - ostatni był brunetem w okularach.  
\- Zniszczył lotnisko – przestępstwo. I wcale nie jest taki wspaniały. Jest super silny, co z tego? Boże, Hulk jest o wiele silniejszy.  
-Co z tego?  
-Chłopaki!  
\- Iron man jest najlepszy bo ma coś takiego, jak mózg. Sam stworzył swoją zbroję. W jaskini. Gdy był trzymany w niewoli przez terrorystów. To jest dla mnie prawdziwy bohater, bo on naprawdę               pomaga ludziom.  
\- Jest inteligentny, ok. Kapitan i tak jest najlepszy.

Howard dalej nie miał pojęcia o czym oni do jasnej cholery rozmawiali.

Czarnoskóry nastolatek prychnął:  
\- W te wakacje będę się ubiegał o staż w Stark Industries. Podobno pan Stark czasami rozmawia ze stażystami, może dostanę autograf.

Po usłyszeniu znajomego nazwiska Howard zaczął przywiązywać o wiele więcej uwagi do prowadzonej obok rozmowy.

Chłopak mówił dalej:

\- Byłoby czadowo móc spotkać się z Iron Manem.

Chwila, co? Howard prześledził w swojej głowie to, co właśnie usłyszał. Oni przez cały ten czas rozmawiali o Tonym? Maria posłała mu szybko zaalarmowane spojrzenie, też słysząc rozmowę. Niestety, kelnerka właśnie się pojawiła, aby przyjąć zamówienie grupki i zmienili oni temat. Howard naprawdę chciał zapytać chłopców o Tony’ego, ale nie mógł zwracać na nich większej uwagi.

Nie mógł jednak przestać myśleć o usłyszanej przed chwilą rozmowie. Zwłaszcza o tej części o porwaniu przez terrorystów. Co się działo z Tonym?

Howard nigdy nie miał z nim najlepszej relacji. Doskonale wiedział o tym, że nie był dobrym ojcem – cholera, wiedział, że jakąś specjalnie dobrą osobą też nie był; zbyt dużo krwi na jego rękach. Wiedział, że był zbyt ostry dla Tony’ego (i nie potrzebował Marii ciągle mu o tym przypominającej, przepraszam bardzo), ale świat nie był miłym miejscem i był nawet gorszy dla tych na szczycie. Chciał, żeby Tony był na to przygotowany, żeby mógł sobie poradzić w każdej sytuacji. Cackanie się z nim nie pomogłoby mu, bo nikt inny by tego nie robił; w zasadzie to ludzie mieliby nad nim przewagę, jeśli pokazałby im  jakąkolwiek słabość. Twarda skóra była potrzebna w biznesie. No i Howard nigdy nie był zbyt dobry z dziećmi, nawet gdy on sam był jednym z nich – zbyt inteligentny, zbyt ambitny, zbyt inny. Za dużo z niego było w Tonym, za dużo cech, których Howard w sobie nie lubił. Widział potencjał jego syna, ten dobry i ten zły. Czasami zbytnio to przypominało patrzenie w lustro. Nie chciał, żeby jego syn skończył tak, jak on – zgorzkniały, stary mężczyzna, sfrustrowany swoim życiem, ale niemający sił na jego zmianę.

Czy Tony popełnił te same błędy, co wcześniej jego ojciec? Czy czuł się jak w pułapce? Czy też miał dzieci, z którymi nie wiedział, jak się skontaktować?

Tony nienawidził, gdy ktoś mu rozkazywał – zupełnie tak, jak on. Żaden z nich nie mógł odpuścić sobie konfrontacji i nie służyło im to. Zawsze po krótkiej chwili przebywania w tym samym pokoju Howard i Tony kończyli krzycząc na siebie. Za każdym cholernym razem Howard postanawiał, że będzie spokojny – w końcu to on był tutaj dorosłym – ale zawsze z tym samym marnym skutkiem. Doskonale wiedział, że ta sytuacja była popieprzona, ale nie wiedział, jak ją naprawić. Nigdy nie umiał rozmawiać z ludźmi poza standardową grzecznością i im bardziej coś pieprzył, tym bardziej zły na siebie się stawał, co prowadziło do jeszcze większego popieprzenia zaistniałej sytuacji. Było tak źle, że czasami specjalnie unikał Tony’ego, żeby uniknąć kolejnej kłótni. Później czuł się jak gówno przez bycie takim tchórzem i nie bycie oparciem dla Tony’ego, gdy ten tego potrzebował. Było mu po prostu prościej pozwolić Marii lub Jarvisowi załatwić sprawę. To było cholernie męczące i im starszy Tony się stawał, tym gorzej wyglądała ta sytuacja. Howard ciągle liczył na to, że w końcu nadejdzie taki dzień, w którym będzie zdolny przeprowadzić normalną rozmowę ze swoim synem bez czucia potrzeby na coś mocniejszego po jej skończeniu.

Czy właśnie teraz nadarzyła mu się taka okazja? Nic nie wiedział o człowieku, którym Tony się stał. Minęło trzydzieści lat, Tony nie był już dzieckiem. Jaki był on teraz?

Zanurzony w myślach nie zauważył momentu, w którym dwójka nastolatków – Amerykańczyk i ten z telefonem – wyszli po dostaniu jedzenia. Czarny dzieciak pozostał razem z tym noszącym okulary. Howard stwierdził, że nie zaszkodzi spróbować zdobyć jakiś informacji od nich.

\- Hej – powiedział, przyciągając uwagę chłopców. Spojrzeli na nich ostrożnie. – Czy moglibyście mi powiedzieć, gdzie można znaleźć biuro Stark Industries? – Jeśli chłopiec chciał tam odbyć staż, na pewno będzie to wiedział.

Dziwnie na nich spojrzeli.

\- W Stark Tower – odpowiedział czarnoskóry chłopiec, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie.  
\- A gdzie ona jest? – Howard zdołał powstrzymać swoją irytację.  
\- Gdzie wy byliście przez ostatnie kilka lat? – zapytał okularnik.  
\- Nie jesteśmy z miasta – szybko powiedziała Maria, prawdopodobnie próbując nie wyglądać jak kompletni idioci.  
\- No, to ten ogromny budynek z napisem „Stark” na samej górze. To kilka bloków stąd – wskazał chłopiec – Nie można go nie zauważyć.  
\- Bardzo dziękujemy – podziękowała Maria z uśmiechem.  
\- Racja, chodźmy – powiedział Howard po szybkiej wymianie spojrzeń z Marią. Zapłacili za posiłek i wyszli z restauracji. Faktycznie, gdy wiedzieli, gdzie patrzeć mogli zauważyć wielkie „Stark” na               szczycie jakiegoś budynku.

\- Plan? – spytała Maria, patrząc tęsknie na wieżowiec przed wejściem do samochodu. Howard miał jej coś właśnie odpowiedzieć, gdy nagle wskazała na coś ręką.

Podeszli do stoiska z gazetami. Na jednym z magazynów widniało zdjęcie Tony’ego i rudowłosej kobiety, oboje ubranych w eleganckie stroje. Nagłówek mówił: _„Stark i Potts: czyniąc świat lepszym miejscem”_. Tony wyglądał na starszego – oczywiście – ale to na pewno był on; tylko już dorosły. Na zdjęciu uśmiechał się on czarująco, pochylając się lekko ku kobiecie. Kim była ona?

Maria kupiła magazyn, podczas gdy Howard zapytał o dzisiejszą gazetę. Po zapłaceniu, szybko wsiedli do auta.

\- Ta kobieta, Pepper Potts, jest prezesem Stark Industries – przekazała mu Maria, trzymając otwarty magazyn na kolanach.  
\- Co? A co z Tonym?  
\- Też jest chyba jakoś zaangażowany. Rozmawiają o Fundacji Wrześniowej, która ma coś wspólnego z finansowaniem projektów naukowych. I jest jeszcze jakaś organizacja – Fundusz Pomocy Mścicieli     – która pomaga ludziom i miejscom poszkodowanym w wyniku ich bitew i katastrof naturalnych.

 Mściciele? Chłopcy w restauracji coś o tym wspomnieli. Nie podobało mu się to. Tak samo jak użyte słowo „bitwa”. W co Tony się wpakował?

\- Jest tu też coś o Porozumieniu – przewróciła stronę i gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze.

Howard wziął od niej szybko magazyn. Na stronie było zdjęcie Tony’ego w jakiejś zbroi („sam zbudował zbroję” powiedział chłopiec z restauracji), w której widoczna była tylko jego twarz. Obok znajdowało się inne zdjęcie tej samej zbroi przelatującej nad Nowym Jorkiem. Pod nimi było jeszcze jedno, tym razem z podpisem: Nowi Mściciele.

Po lewej stał Tony w złoto-czerwonej zbroi. Obok niego znajdowała się kolejna osoba w podobnej zbroi, która była w większości szara i o wiele masywniejsza. Potem dziwny, łysy człowiek z różową skórą i peleryną. Obok kobieta w stroju z srebrnymi skrzydłami – która przypominała stary strój Janet Pym – i najdalej na prawo ogromny, zielonoskóry człowiek w fioletowych spodniach. Od lewej do prawej: Iron Man – Tony Stark, War Machine – James Rhodes, Vision, Wasp – Hope van Dyne i Hulk – Bruce Banner.

\- James Rhodes… Czy to nie jest ten przyjaciel Tony’ego z MIT? – spytała Maria, wskazując na podpis. Twarz mężczyzny nie była jednak widoczna na zdjęciu.

\- Chyba tak – Tony przywiózł swojego przyjaciela na kilka dni ostatniego lata. Chłopiec był starszy od Tony’ego – tak jak wszyscy jego koledzy z klasy. Wydawał się być dojrzałym i rozumnym człowiekiem.

\- A Hope van Dyne to ta dziewczynka od Pymów, czyż nie?

Howard skinął głową. On i Hank Pym nigdy nie byli przyjaciółmi, chociaż pochodzili z tych samych kręgów. Po śmierci jego żony mężczyzna kompletnie zbzikował i zmienił się w paranoicznego dupka. Nawet przedtem Howard wolał Janet (zawsze czarująca i miła; nie to, co jej mąż) i jej śmierć była prawdziwą tragedią. Pymowie mieli córkę, młodszą od Tony’ego. Widzieli ją tylko kilka razy. To była prawdopodobnie ona, też już dorosła i nosząca nowszą wersję kombinezonu jej matki.

\- Wygląda jak Janet – skomentowała Maria. Howard zaczął się nagle zastanawiać, czy Hank wciąż żył. Był on od niego młodszy, więc powinien mieć teraz z siedemdziesiąt lat.

Przeczytali cały artykuł i, chociaż dowiedzieli się całkiem sporo, część rzeczy wciąż była niejasna – głównie przez ich brak wiedzy o ludziach i wydarzeniach tam wspomnianych.

Tony rzeczywiście był tym Iron Manem i należał do grupy znanej jako Mściciele. Obronili oni świat przed inwazją kosmitów, w co Howard wciąż nie chciał uwierzyć. Porozumienie chyba było międzynarodowym komitetem, który miał nadzorować Mścicieli i powstało dopiero niedawno. Tony nie był już prezesem Stark Industries, ale wciąż kierował R&D i wciąż tworzył nowoczesną technologię dla firmy, która bardzo dobrze sobie radziła z nową prezeską na czele.

Bardziej niż to wszystko jednak interesowała Howarda zbroja Iron mana. Wyglądała absolutnie cudownie na zdjęciach i Howard bardzo chciał zrozumieć, jak działała i aż swędziały go ręce, by to zrobić. Jego syn stworzył coś cudownego, przewyższając najwyższe oczekiwania Howarda i używał jej do obrony ludzi jako bohater. Powiedzieć, że Howard był strasznie dumny byłoby niedopowiedzeniem.

\- Wygląda na to, że nasz chłopak całkiem dobrze sobie radzi, czyż nie?

Maria przytaknęła, czując dokładnie tą samą dumę, co on.

\- Brzmi to jednak dosyć niebezpiecznie. No i jak możemy się z nim spotkać?

To był ogromny problem. Zważając na nowo zyskane informacje raczej nie będą mogli tak po prostu wejść i z nim porozmawiać. W Stark Tower były prawdopodobnie zastosowane najlepsze środki ochrony.

\- Może zamiast nas przychodzących do niego to on przyjdzie do nas? Może jakoś wyślemy mu wiadomość? – powiedziała Maria po kilkuminutowej ciszy.

To mogło się udać, zwłaszcza przy wykorzystaniu pomysłu, na który właśnie wpadł:

\- Możemy użyć systemu ochronnego rezydencji. Tony na pewno jakoś go sprawdza, więc jeśli coś tam zepsuję prawdopodobnie przyjdzie to sprawdzić – to było tylko przypuszczenie, ale całkiem             sensowne. To, że dom ciągle tam stał, chociażby pusty oznaczało, że wciąż należał do Tony’ego – po co i tak miałby go sprzedawać? Wychowywał się w tym domu – więc włamanie się do systemu           powinno przyciągnąć jego uwagę. Nawet jeśli przyszedłby ktoś inny, to prawdopodobnie mógłby on się z nim skontaktować. Tak, to mogło się udać.

\- Cudownie, chodźmy więc.

Podczas jazdy z powrotem Howard z Marią ustalili, co powiedzieć Tony’emu lub temu, kto by się pokazał. Będą w stanie potwierdzić swoją tożsamość przez testy krwi i odciski palców – dane Howarda i Marii były w bazie danych TARCZY, wiedział o tym – i jeśli Ziemia naprawdę była zaatakowana przez kosmitów (wciąż w to nie wierzył), to podróż w czasie nie byłaby aż takim dziwnym wymysłem. Maria martwiła się jednak o reakcję Tony’ego – dla niego on byli martwi już przez jakiś czas.

Zastanawiali się też, czy będą mogli powrócić do swoich czasów, co oznaczało kolejny problem – przez wiedzę o przyszłości mogli zmienić kurs historii. Trzeba też, oczywiście, ustalić, jak oni w ogóle się przenieśli, już nie mówiąc o tym, co robili wcześniej – dalej nie mogli sobie tego przypomnieć.

To Maria zaproponowała pójście do sklepu po jakieś jedzenie, ponieważ lodówka w domu sama się nie zapełni, a nie wiedzieli, kiedy Tony mógłby przyjść.

Po powrocie Maria stwierdziła, że musi zrobić bardziej dokładne sprawdzenie domu podczas gdy Howard będzie pracować nad zawiadomieniem Tony’ego. To był właściwie ten sam system, który on sam zainstalował z lekkimi zmianami. W ich czasach mieli bezpośrednie połączenie z bazą TARCZY na wypadek włamania, ale ono już raczej nie działało. Dom był za to połączony z innym system, prawdopodobnie tym w Stark Tower (która według magazynu mieściła w sobie nie tylko biura i laboratoria SI, ale też bazę samych Mścicieli).

Przepisywanie systemu ochronnego i wpisywanie nowego kodu zajęło mu chwilę. Wiedział, że Tony widział ten kod trzydzieści lat temu (dla niego) i miał nadzieję, że przez to Tony będzie chciał zbadać to włamanie do systemu. Lepiej pamiętał on rzeczy związane z nauką niż te osobiste - zupełnie tak, jak jego ojciec.

Właśnie skończył pracować gdy przyszła Maria, wykąpana i przebrana, z talerzem kanapek w ręku. Na samym początku ich małżeństwa robiła to bardzo często, chcąc przekonać go, aby zrobił sobie przerwę. Potem jednak zaczęło to Howardowi przeszkadzać, zwłaszcza w częstych momentach frustracji. Skończyło się na tym, że Maria przestała przychodzić przez jego gburowate zachowanie. Zostawiła opiekowanie się nim Jarvisowi, który lepiej reagował na krzyczenie na niego (wiedział, że tak naprawdę tak nie myślał; w zasadzie był on bardziej już do jego przyzwyczajony i nie dziwiło go to). Howard nagle zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że Jarvis najprawdopodobniej też już nie żył. To była okropna myśl; Jarvis był mu najbliższy – no, może poza Peggy – ale widział go znacznie częściej niż ją. Cholera, Peggy też już pewnie nie żyła.

\- Jak ci poszło? – spytała jego żona, przywołując go do rzeczywistości.  
\- Skończyłem, teraz tylko musimy czekać, aż ktoś się pojawi. Znalazłaś coś podczas swojego obchodu?  
\- Nie ma żadnych rzeczy osobistych, ale meble i dekoracje wciąż tu są, za wyjątkiem droższych obrazów. Wygląda na to, że Tony po prostu spakował swoje i nasze rzeczy, po czym się wyprowadził.         Trudno jednak powiedzieć, jak dawno temu. Nie ma tu dużo kurzu, więc prawdopodobnie ktoś tutaj czasem przychodzi i sprząta.  
\- System ochrony też jest regularnie aktualizowany i działa poprawnie, więc o to też ktoś dba.

Po skonsumowaniu posiłku Howard wziął prysznic i nie pozostało im nic do zrobienia oprócz czekania. Niezbyt lubił to robić, ale dom był pusty (a jego warsztat był chroniony znacznie bardziej skomplikowanym systemem). Chciał nalać sobie drinka na uspokojenie nerwów, ale po jednym spojrzeniu Marii zrezygnował z tego. Lepiej było być trzeźwym w momencie przybycia Tony’ego; mieli wystarczająco problemów z komunikacją i bez tego.

Pomimo niepokoju Howard miał kłopot z pozostaniem na jawie. Nic specjalnie trudnego dzisiaj nie zrobił, ale i tak czuł się strasznie zmęczony. Może to jakiś skutek uboczny podróży w czasie – pomyślał przed odpłynięciem w sen.

Gdy się obudził Iron Man stał przed nim, celując świecącą dłonią w jego głowę.

 

 


	2. Konfrontacja

Tony’ego obudził kolejny koszmar o Syberii. Pomimo tego, że minęło już prawie osiem miesięcy wciąż budził się z zimnym potem na czole, obraz tarczy spadającej na jego głowę i serce wyryty w jego umyśle. Co prawda ilość ataków paniki podczas dnia się w końcu zmniejszyła, ale koszmary występowały dalej z taką samą siłą. Brak snu tylko czynił je gorsze. Tabletki nasenne trochę pomagały – niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo nie chciał ich brać – ale koszmary i tak potem przychodziły. Jego terapeutka ciągle mu powtarzała, że po jakimś czasie one odejdą i Tony naprawdę nie mógł się doczekać tego momentu.

Chodzenie na terapię było czymś, czego nigdy tak naprawdę nie chciał robić nawet, jeśli – patrząc z perspektywy czasu – była ona czymś, czego bardzo potrzebował. Wciąż, Rhodey w zasadzie musiał zaciągnąć go do gabinetu, stanowczo się opierającego, i Tony musiał przyznać, że był mu za to wdzięczny. Pomimo jego sceptycyzmu naprawdę mu ona pomagała. Przez to, że Rhodey też widywał terapeutkę (inną) i nawet Pepper i Vision odbyli kilka własnych sesji było mu łatwiej zaakceptować fakt, że psycholog w zasadzie nie był taki zły. Tak, byli jedną wielką, popieprzoną rodziną. Nie było jednak aż tak źle. Czuł się lepiej, niż czuł się od razu po Wojnie Bohaterów (Boże, co za głupia nazwa) – nie, żeby można się było czuć jeszcze gorzej. Radził sobie, załatwiał różne sprawy. Dzięki protezom Rhodey mógł znowu chodzić, SI wkroczyło do świata protez i technologii pomocy w zakresie mobilności, Porozumienie całkiem dobrze sobie radziło i Mściciele powrócili w nowym składzie. Tony i Pepper poradzili sobie ze swoimi problemami i wrócili do bycia przyjaciółmi, co było dla niego dużą ulgą. Peter pokazywał się od czasu do czasu, żeby spędzić czas w laboratorium i nawet Bruce wrócił z powrotem. Ross został zwolniony i postawiony przed sądem za naruszenie Porozumienia i ogólne bycie draniem. Prawdopodobnie skończy w więzieniu, co Tony bardzo chciał zobaczyć. W sumie wszystko radziło sobie całkiem dobrze.

Rogers i jego grupka dalej byli na wolności, ale nie był to już problem Tony’ego – skończył z nimi. Z Romanoff też, gdziekolwiek by nie była. Cały ten bałagan nauczył go jednej rzeczy – musiał otaczać się lepszymi ludźmi; ludźmi, którzy naprawdę go lubili lub przynajmniej szanowali. Trudno było mu zdać sobie sprawę z tego, że jego była drużyna tylko go używała i mieła go w dupie. Powinien się już dawno tej lekcji nauczyć, ale jak na geniusza potrafił być czasem całkowitym idiotą. Lepiej późno, niż wcale.

Jęcząc, wstał z łóżka i zatoczył się do łazienki. W końcu wyleczył się z obrażeń z Syberii – dzięki trzem operacjom oraz nowemu i ulepszonemu sztucznemu mostkowi – i chodzenie nie było już wieczną torturą. Odkąd wszyscy powrócili do Stark Tower kilka miesięcy temu trzymał się normalniejszej (i zdrowszej) rutyny i to pomogło mu w dojściu do siebie (Rhodey połączył siły z Friday w niańczeniu go do śmierci, włączając w to również pomoc Petera i Bruce’a). Miło było mieć kogoś, kto o niego dbał; nie przeszkadzało mu to aż tak, jak na to narzekał, co wszyscy zresztą wiedzieli.

Po skończeniu porannej toalety Tony ubrał się i skierował do warsztatu. Wciąż musiał zanalizować wczorajszą, bardzo dziwną utratę mocy w zbroi. Jakiś szaleniec spróbował zaatakować Stark Tower za pomocą jakiegoś magicznego artefaktu – Tony nienawidził magii i tego całego czary-mary; nigdy nie przynosiły mu nic dobrego. Jednak cokolwiek to ustrojstwo miało zrobić nie zadziałało – trochę tak, jak berło Lokiego podczas inwazji. Wyczerpało większość energii z reaktora łukowego w zbroi – ale według aktualnej wiedzy Tony’ego – bazowanej na frustracji i zdziwieniu nowego złoczyńcy tygodnia – nie było to spodziewanym efektem (i znów wdzięczny był losowi za to, że już nie potrzebował reaktora do życia – dziękował wszystkiemu, czemu mógł od Syberii; w innym wypadku Rogers naprawdę by go zabił. I czyż nie była to cudowna myśl). Zaraz po tym jednakczłowiek, kimkolwiek on był, zniknął. Cholerna magia. Tony nie miał zielonego pojęcia, o co w ogóle w całym tym ataku chodziło  - oprócz kolejnej osoby próbującej go zabić – i za swoje wysiłki otrzymał w zasadzie niedziałającą zbroję i okropny ból głowy.

Najciekawszą jednak kwestią było to, co stało się z energią. Reaktor nie był uszkodzony - po prostu stracił swoją moc, co nie powinno być możliwe; nie w taki sposób. Coś wyczerpało tą energię i Tony nie mógł wymyślić, gdzie ona aktualnie jest. Energia nie mogła tak po prostu zniknąć, musiała gdzieś pójść, zmienić się w coś innego. Raczej nie poszła do kijka mocy nowego Lokiego, więc gdzie do cholery ona była? Friday szukała odpowiedzi całą noc i wciąż miał zero informacji.

\- Szefie, pani van Dyne chce się z tobą spotkać – powiedziała nagle Friday, strasząc Tony’ego.  
\- Tak, już. Przekaż jej, że już do niej idę.

Tony lubił Hope, ale ostatnimi czasy jeszcze bardziej uważał na to, kto mógł wejść do jego warsztatu. Raczej jej to jednak nie przeszkadzało i zdecydowanie nie zachowywała się tak, jakby należało jej się cokolwiek, co zechce – zupełnie odwrotnie od niektórych znajomych mu ludzi.

Wielkim zaskoczeniem było skontaktowanie się jej z nim po „Wojnie Bohaterów”. Nie cieszyło ją to, do czego Lang użył zbroi jej ojca i zaoferowała pomoc w schwytaniu zespołu Rogersa jak również w ogarnięciu zostawionego przez nich politycznego bałaganu. Pomimo jego sceptycyzmu – dlaczego córka Pyma chciała mu pomóc? – szybko odnaleźli wspólny język. Nie była ona swoim ojcem i on nie był swoim; niesprawiedliwie by było nie dać jej szansy. Okazało się, że była bardzo dobra w politykę, co było dokładnie tym, czego potrzebował. Ich wyobrażenia o Porozumieniu były dokładnie takie same i Hope była kobietą, które wiedziała, jak doprowadzić sprawy do końca. Wielką ulgą dla niego było posiadanie w pobliżu kogoś, kto rozumiał większy obraz i wiedział, jak ważny był PR. Tony nie był jeszcze do końca pewny, czy mógł ją już nazwać przyjaciółką, ale jak na razie była przynajmniej zaufaną koleżanką (bardziej niż niektórzy ludzie, o których próbował nie myśleć), o której był pewny, że nie zdradzi go przy byle okazji. Nie mieli zbyt dużo wezwań od momentu, w którym dołączyła do drużyny, ale w tych kilku walkach udowodniła, że była użyteczna, przydatna i warta zaufania.

\- Cześć Hope – ubrana była w biznesowy garnitur i wyglądała – jak zwykle – kompetentnie i efektywnie.  
\- Słyszałam, że miałeś wczoraj jakieś problemy – przeszła do rzeczy od razu po krótkim uśmiechu.  
\- Taa, jakiś nowy chcę-być-złoczyńcą, mnóstwo ich tutaj ostatnio. Uciekł i jak na razie nie możemy go znaleźć. Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, o co mu chodziło - oprócz uprzykrzenia mi dnia - no bo naprawdę, kto atakował w niedzielę? Czy złoczyńcy nie znali weekendów? I tak dobrze, że mężczyzna nie został długo, bo w tamtym momencie Tony był jedyną osobą w Stark Tower. Vision zwiedzał miasto – jak zwykle w weekendy, Bruce kupował swoje dziwne herbaty na jakimś targu, a Rhodey odwiedzał swoją ciotkę w Philly.  
\- Przesłałeś raport Komitetowi?  
\- Tak, chwilę przed odpłynięciem. Wciąż się temu przyglądam – kiwnęła głową.  
\- Otrzymałam prośbę o nową poprawkę do Porozumienia.

Oprócz niego Hope miała największą wiedzę o polityce i różnorakich umowach, więc to ona i Tony radzili sobie z Komitetem. Czasami pomagała im także Pepper, ale ona musiała też prowadzić wielonarodową firmę, więc jej czas był ograniczony. Ojciec Hope zastąpił ją na stanowisku prezesa Pym Technologies, żeby kobieta mogła przeznaczyć swój czas na pomoc mu w radzeniu sobie z Porozumieniem i bałaganem zostawionym przez Rogersa i jego kolegów – i była ona darem z niebios. Porozumienie wciąż się rozwijało, ponieważ ciągle proponowane były nowe poprawki, które musiały zostać przedyskutowane. Mściciele mieli teraz jedno miejsce w Komitecie Porozumienia, aby pokazać ich punkt widzenia na temat przedstawionych problemów i proponowanych nowelizacji. Była to zdecydowanie lepsza sytuacja niż wcześniej, gdy zostali postawieni przed wyborem: podpisać lub przejść na emeryturę. Trzymali jedną rękę na kierownicy – jak powiedziała to Natasha, chociaż to nie ona pozostała, aby tą kierownicą kierować; była to teraz rola Hope i Tony’ego.

Spędzili ponad dwie godziny na tej dyskusji. Hope zapewniła go, że spotka się z Komitetem, żeby Tony mógł skupić się na znalezieniu więcej informacji na temat ostatniego ataku, co bardzo mu pasowało. Spotkania Komitetu były ważne, wiedział o tym, ale były też okropnie nudne – unikał spotkań rady nadzorczej z tego właśnie powodu – więc zawsze cieszył się, gdy Hope mogła go na nich zastąpić. Spędzenie czasu w laboratorium było znacznie lepszym spożytkowaniem jego cennego czasu.

Po wyjściu Hope Rhodey i Vision pojawili się z drugim śniadaniem, nad którym przedyskutowali to, co ustalili z Hope, a także nowe teorie dotyczące wczorajszego złoczyńcy. W laboratorium dołączył do nich Bruce, aby jeszcze raz przejrzeć dane zebrane przez Friday, których zresztą dużo nie było. Tylko jakiś dziwny odczyt energii blisko Stark Tower w tym samym przedziale czasowym, co atak.

\- I tak powinniśmy to sprawdzić – powiedział Rhodey.  
\- Skany nie pokazują nic spoza normy poza tym jednym wzrostem energii –poinformowała ich Friday – Nie ma też żadnych reportów o dziwnej aktywności w bliskiej okolicy.  
\- Co z kamerami? – spytał Bruce.  
\- Nie ma ich wszędzie, ale nie mogę zauważyć nic podejrzanego na nagraniach.

Rozmawiali o ataku i tajemnicy znikającej energii jeszcze przez chwilę przed poddaniem się.

\- Może pojawi się znowu – westchnął Rhodey.  
\- Będę informować jeżeli pojawi się coś nowego, Szefie – Tony skinął głową.  
\- Jeżeli to wszystko, to mam inne rzeczy do roboty.

Szybko zatopił się w różnych projektach dla SI i Mścicieli. Minęły już dwa lata, a Tony wciąż tęsknił za Jarvisem, chociaż radzenie sobie z jego stratą stawało się prostsze. Friday radziła sobie tak dobrze, jak mogła i Tony był jej za to wdzięczny, ale… Nie była ona Jarvisem. Pomogło mu przetransportowanie botów do wieży, aby mogły mu dotrzymywać towarzystwa w warsztacie. Nie potrafiły one rozmawiać tak, jak robił to kiedyś Jarvis, ale ich obecność i tak była dla niego przyjemna. Była ona przypomnieniem, że nie stracił wszystkiego. Łatwiej radził sobie też z przebywaniem w pobliżu Visiona bez myślenia o Jarvisie. Vision był swoją własną osobą, nawet jeśli Jarvis stanowił jego część, i nie było w porządku traktować go inaczej bo przypominał mu o Jarvisie. Teraz przypomnienie to przywoływało raczej nostalgię niż ból nieobecności.

 

* * *

 

Było późno w nocy (Bruce już mu przyniósł obiad), gdy Friday poinformowała go o czymś dziwnym.

\- Czy to znowu ten naśladownik Lokiego? – spytał Tony.  
\- Nie wydaje mi się, Szefie. Wygląda to raczej na włamanie się do rezydencji. Ktoś pomieszał coś z kodem ochrony – odpowiedziała mu Friday.  
\- Pokaż mi je – na najbliższym ekranie komputera pokazały się informacje i Tony zmarszczył brwi. To było dziwne. Brama i drzwi zostały otworzone, ale nie włączyły się żadne alarmy, a zmiana w kodzie… Co to do cholery było? Wyglądało to tak, jakby ktoś wpisał randomowe części kodu, które nie miały żadne sensu. – Friday, przekaż Visionowi, żeby się szykował. Musimy na to spojrzeć. I powiedz Rhodey’emu aby był w gotowości.

Gdy był już w środku zbroi przywołał na ekran ten kod jeszcze raz. Coś mu on przypominał… Ale nie miał bladego pojęcia, co.

Vision spotkał go na dachu, przenikając przez sufit zamiast używania windy i drzwi jak normalna osoba. Friday już go o wszystkim poinformowała, więc wystartowali od razu, lecąc w kierunku rezydencji, w której Tony nie postawił nogi od prawie trzydziestu lat.

Z góry nie było widać żadnych znaków, które mogłyby pokazać, że coś odbiegało od normy, czego można było się spodziewać. Ktokolwiek włamał się do domu zdołał oszukać system ochrony. Nie był on najlepszym systemem, który Tony kiedykolwiek stworzył; nie umywał się on do tych zainstalowanych w jego domu w Malibu czy w Stark Tower lub na jakiejkolwiek posesji często przez niego odwiedzanej. W rezydencji nie znajdowało się zresztą nic drogiego, poza meblami i kilkoma obrazami. I kto byłby aż tak głupi, żeby próbować okraść dom Iron Mana? Nawet, jeśli już w nim nie mieszkał.

Niektóre światła w zachodnim skrzydle były włączone – tam, gdzie znajdowały się pokoje rodzinne. Według czujników w zbroi w budynku znajdowały się dwie osoby, prawdopodobnie w pokoju z pianinem. Oprócz tego nie wykryły żadnych innych odczytów energii. Wylądowali najciszej, jak umieli i podeszli do drzwi. Vision otworzył je i weszli do środka. Zbroja nie była najlepszym wyborem na bycie nieusłyszanym (wciąż nad tym pracował), ale i tak próbował.

W pokoju z pianinem mógł zobaczyć kobietę leżącą na kanapie, odwróconą do niego plecami i mężczyznę śpiącego w fotelu – raczej dziwne zachowania jak na złodziei. Tony podszedł bliżej i zamarł. Znał tego mężczyznę. Nie zdejmując z niego oczu Tony podszedł bliżej, nie dbając już o to, czy zostanie usłyszany i przygotował się do strzału. Dźwięk obudził mężczyznę, który teraz patrzył na niego.

Mężczyzna wyglądał jak jego ojciec. Ale nie mógł nim być. Jego ojciec był martwy. Zobaczył to na własne oczy na tym przerażającym wideo w pieprzonym bunkrze w pieprzonej Syberii z jego pieprzonym mordercą stojącym tuż obok. Zobaczył twarz swojego ojca miażdżoną przez tą pieprzoną metalową rękę, zobaczył krew cieknącą z jego głowy i nosa. Usłyszał mdlący go odgłos łamanych kości, usłyszał odgłos wydany przez jego martwe ciało gdy uderzyło w ziemię, porzucone jak śmieci, podczas gdy Zimowy Żołnierz zajął się jego matką, wciąż siedzącą w samochodzie. Nie, to nie mogła być prawda. Czy to wszystko było jakimś pieprzonym żartem?

Tony poczuł jego gardło nagle się zaciskające, panikę wspinającą się w górę wzdłuż kręgosłupa i zmusił się do oddechu. Był Tonym Starkiem i nie złamie się.

\- Kim wy do cholery jesteście i co tu robicie? – zapytał Tony przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Strzelam za pół minuty.  
\- Tony… - powiedział mężczyzna, który nawet brzmiał jak jego ojciec.  
\- Tony. – dobiegł go drugi głos z kanapy. Tony powoli odwrócił się w jej stronę, próbując powstrzymać drżenie rąk. Nie, nie, nie. Kobieta wyglądała jak jego matka. Jego mama, którą ostatnio widział duszoną przez ludzką rękę, którą ostatnio słyszał błagającą o życie, która miała problem z wciągnięciem powietrza do płuc; jego mamę z pełnymi łez i przepełnionymi strachem oczami. Nie. Nie. NIE.

Nie mógł oddychać, nie mógł wciągnąć powietrza do płuc. Jedyną rzeczą powstrzymującą go od upadku była zbroja trzymająca go w pionie. Spoglądał z jednej osoby na drugą, próbując znaleźć w tym wszystkim jakiś sens, próbując wyrzucić z jego głowy obraz śmierci jego rodziców. Obraz zakrwawionej twarzy taty, obraz przestraszonych oczu mamy.

Opuścił swoją dłoń, wyłączając moc. Tony wciąż nie mógł oddychać. Zamknięcie w zbroi przywołało wspomnienie spadania z ogromnego portalu, obraz olbrzymiej floty wypalony w pamięci. Spadał, on spadał. Za chwilę umrze rozgnieciony na chodniku. Za chwilę umrze i jego mama i tata też byli martwi, zabici przez przyjaciela, tak jak on. Tarcza też spadała, tarcza jego ojca, prosto na jego głowę, na reaktor łukowy. Obie stał nad nim (a może to był Steve? Ich sylwetki mieszały się ze sobą), uśmiechając się i wyrywając reaktor z jego piersi. Jego rodzice krzyczeli gdzieś za nim, wołając o pomoc, ale nie mógł się odwrócić. Został sparaliżowany przez jego własną broń i Obie (Steve) za chwilę go zabije. Wszyscy za chwilę zginą, bo nie zrobił wystarczająco, był za słaby, za wolny, za głupi. I dalej nie mógł oddychać.

Wtedy otworzyła się zbroja i wypadł z niej. Ktoś obok niego coś do niego mówił. Jakiś znajomy głos.

\- Sir. Sir, proszę, musisz zacząć oddychać. Weż głęboki wdech, sir.  
\- Jarvis – wycharczał, próbując oddychać. Nie. Nie, Jarvisa nie było. Nie żył, tak jak mama i tata. Wszyscy byli martwi i był całkiem sam.  
\- Sir, musisz oddychać. Proszę, Tony.

Vision. To był Vision. Vision nazywał go Tonym. Jarvis nigdy tego nie robił. Nie dlatego, że nie mógł, tylko dlatego, że nie chciał. To było coś tylko między nimi, to sir.

Tony skupił się i znalazł siebie rozłożonego na podłodze, zmartwiony Vision podtrzymujący go obok.

\- Oddychaj, Tony. Tak, jak ja – zdołał zademonstrować, klatka piersiowa wznosząca się i opadająca, chociaż Vision nie musiał oddychać. Ale i tak Tony zaczął go naśladować, próbując odzyskać kontrolę nad swoim ciałem. To był atak paniki. Wszystko było w porządku, przeżył je już wcześniej. On minie i Tony będzie w porządku. Będzie w porządku. Musiał tylko oddychać i go przeczekać. Zawsze przechodził. Zawsze.

Po, czymś, co wydawało mu się być wiecznością, Tony zebrał się w sobie, chociaż jego ręce i nogi wciąż drżały i czuł się oszołomiony i słaby. Nie próbował wstać, dobrze wiedząc, że i tak spadłby z powrotem. Zbroja stała tam, gdzie ją opuścił i dobiegał z niej zmartwiony głos Friday.

\- Szefie? Szefie, wszystko w porządku? Powinnam kogoś zawiadomić? Pułkownika Rhodesa? Doktora Bannera? Szefie, co powinnam zrobić? – głos biednej Friday był przepełniony paniką. Nie miała dużo doświadczenia w związku z jego atakami paniki, a na pewno nie w momencie, gdy występowały one z daleka od Tower i bliskiej pomocy.  
\- Nic mi nie jest, Fri. Nie dzwoń na razie do nikogo – zapewnił ją Tony.

Tony oddalił wzrok od zbroi i przeniósł go z powrotem na lewo, gdzie ci przeklęci ludzie wyglądający jak jego rodzice stali, zmartwienie i strach widoczne na ich twarzach. Nie. To nie byli oni. Nie mogli być jego rodzicami. Jego rodzice nie żyli.

\- Kim jesteście? – spytał ponownie. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że w tym momencie w ogóle nie wyglądał groźnie, ale zbroja wciąż tam stała, Friday gotowa do strzału na jego skinienie.  
\- To my, Tony. Twoi rodzice. Wszystko w porządku? - to jego nie-matka odpowiedziała, jednocześnie podchodząc bliżej.  
\- Moi rodzice nie żyją.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia, co się stało, ale to my, Tony. Chyba przenieśliśmy się w czasie. Dostaliśmy się tutaj zeszłej nocy. Pomieszałem kod ochronny, żeby cię tu ściągnąć. Nie wiemy, jak się tutaj dostaliśmy, ale to my, możesz to sprawdzić – teraz odezwał się nie-Howard. Głos się zgadzał, ale Tony nigdy nie usłyszał tego błagalnego tonu od swojego ojca.  
\- Podróż w czasie. Jasne. Nie możesz podróżować w czasie jeśli nie żyjesz – wcale nie możesz podróżować w czasie – miał ochotę dodać.  
\- Słuchaj, nie mam pojęcia co się do cholery stało, ale jesteśmy tutaj – teraz brzmiał jak jego ojciec – zirytowany i zdenerwowany, ponieważ Tony nie chciał zrobić tego, co mu kazał.  
\- Howard – powiedziała ostrzegawczo nie-Maria głosem, którego zazwyczaj używała w momencie, w którym jego ojciec (i on też) zachowywali się jak dupki. Potem z powrotem odwróciła się do niego – Kochanie, wiem, że trudno ci w to uwierzyć, nam też jest, ale mówimy prawdę.  
\- Będziemy musieli zweryfikować wasze zapewnienia – powiedział Vision, stojąc pomiędzy Tonym a jego nie-rodzicami.  
\- Proszę bardzo. Nasze odciski palców są w bazie danych TARCZY, prawdopodobnie razem z próbkami krwi – odpowiedział nie-Howard.  
\- Cóż, jaka szkoda, że TARCZA już nie istnieje – poinformował go Tony, zauważając jego zaskoczenie z ponurą satysfakcją.  
\- Nie istnieje? Co się z nią stało?  
\- Została zinfiltrowana przez Hydrę.  
\- Co? Hydra została zniszczona.  
\- Jak widać nie. Wciąż istnieje, działa i próbuje mnie zabić – Tony wstał z pomocą Visiona, prostując się pomimo dalej mu towarzyszącemu uczuciu oszołomienia. Cholerny atak paniki.  
\- Proszę wysunąć swoją dłoń na przód – Powiedział Vision do nie-Howarda.

Ku zdziwieniu Tony’ego mężczyzna wykonał polecenie bez narzekania, po czym Vision przeskanował jego rękę i całe ciało. Potem odwrócił się do Marii, która wyciągnęła swoją dłoń bez zapytania.

\- Odciski palców się zgadzają – ogłosił. Friday była w stanie to potwierdzić po swoich własnych skanach. Wciąż, nic to nie znaczyło. Można było sfałszować odcisk palca, a ich dane, jak nie-Howard powiedział, miała TARCZA. To oznaczało, że Hydra też je znała. A Hydra znała się na infiltracji.  
\- Nic to nie potwierdza – powiedział Tony. Ci ludzie na pewno nie dostaną od niego niczego, niezależnie od tego, co chcieli.  
\- Możemy zanalizować ich DNA w laboratorium w Tower – zaproponował Vision i Tony pokręcił głową.  
\- Na pewno nie. Ci ludzie mają się nie znajdować w pobliżu Tower. W zasadzie, skończyłem z tą chorą zabawą. Traficie do więzienia za włamanie. Dzwonię po policję.  
\- Tony, proszę. To my. Pozwól nam to jakoś udowodnić. Zrobimy cokolwiek będziesz chciał – nie-Maria brzmiała szczerze i Tony miał tego serdecznie dość. Musiał stąd wyjść zanim dostanie kolejny cholerny atak paniki i da im jeszcze więcej amunicji, niż już mieli.  
\- Anthony Edwardzie Starku, nawet mi się nie waż wychodzić stąd w ten sposób!

Tony się zatrzymał. Usłyszał kiedyś dokładnie to samo zdanie wypowiedziane dokładnie tym samym tonem, kiedy kłócił się ze swoją mamą. Rzadko się to zdarzało – zazwyczaj kłócił się z Howardem, ale czasem przenosił swój gniew na swojego ojca na nią i wybuchał.

\- Zapytaj nas o cokolwiek, kochanie.

Próbując powstrzymać swój gniew, Tony odwrócił się z powrotem do nie-Howarda.

 – W porządku. Udowodnijcie mi to. Co chciałem dostać na moje siódme urodziny? – nie-Howard popatrzył na niego.  
\- Tony, to było dziesięć lat temu, nie mam pojęcia.  
\- W porządku, to o co poprosiłem na szesnaste?  
\- Ja… - mężczyzna westchnął i spojrzał na nie-mamę. –Nie mam pojęcia Tony. Ja nigdy… Nigdy nie potrafiłem zapamiętać takich rzeczy.

Cóż, to przynajmniej była prawda. Trudno było pamiętać, gdy ktoś nigdy nie był obok i miał cię w dupie. Pewnie nawet nie wiedział, kiedy były jego urodziny. No, prawdziwy Howard nie wiedział.

\- Powiedziałeś, że chcesz samochód – powiedziała nie-mama. – Powiedziałeś, że sam go sobie zbudujesz.  
\- To prawda, teraz pamiętam. Miałeś plany, pokazałeś je Jarvisowi, on mi powiedział.

Tony nie wiedział, co myśleć. To była prawda, chociaż mogli się o tym w jakiś sposób dowiedzieć. Pokazał plany Jarvisowi, ale nie miał pojęcia, czy jego ojciec o nich wiedział. Nigdy nie zbudował urządzenia i podarł plany w napadzie złości po kolejnej kłótni z jego ojcem.

\- Miał nowy silnik. Jarvis twierdził, że wyglądał imponująco. Miałem zamiar go zobaczyć.

Nie miał. Oczywiście, że nie miał. Nie obchodziło go to.

\- Ta, racja.  
\- Tony, do cholery. Wiem, że nie byłem dobrem ojcem, w porządku, ale… Chryste, mówimy prawdę.

Ale to nie było możliwe. Jego rodzice nie żyli. Wiedział o tym. Widział, jak ginęli, wciąż miał o tym koszmary. Byli martwi. To jednak Obie identyfikował ciała. Powiedział, że to zrobi, bo wypadek był raczej ciężki i byli bardzo poszkodowani ( _bo wcale nie umarli w wypadku._ Cholera, Obie wiedział? Wiedział przez cały ten czas?) Ale Jarvis też ich widział, w kostnicy. I nadzorował przygotowania do pogrzebu. Jarvis – ludzki Jarvis – nie okłamałby go (jego Jarvis też by tego nie zrobił). Byli martwi.

Prawda?

Zagubiony i oszołomiony, Tony odwrócił się do Visiona, mając nadzieję na jakąś pomoc.

\- Weźmy ich do Tower na testy. Mogą zostać w pokojach z kwarantanną dopóki zdobędziemy więcej danych.  
\- Ale to nie jest możliwe – powiedział Tony, dobrze wiedząc, że brzmi teraz jak przestraszone dziecko. – Oni nie żyją.  
\- Moje istnienie też powinno być niemożliwe, a jednak tu jestem.

Cóż, to był dobry argument. Podróż w czasie. Czy była ona dziwniejsza od kosmitów i magii? Tony spojrzał na swoich może-rodziców, czując iskierkę nadziei w sercu. Czy mogli mieć rację?

\- Racja. Chodźmy więc – próbował brzmieć stanowczo, ale chyba nie do końca się to mu udało.  
\- Czy trzeba zadzwonić po samochód?  
\- BMW wciąż działa – powiedział może-Howard. – Wyjechaliśmy nim dziś rano.  
\- W porządku. W takim razie ty prowadzisz – powiedział mu Tony. – Vision pojedzie z wami, więc niczego nie próbujcie.  
\- Co z tobą? – zapytała może-Maria. Tony wskazał na zbroję.  
\- Mam swój środek transportu –Friday od razu go wpuściła do środka. Może-Howard otworzył usta, chcąc coś powiedzieć, ale Tony zamknął swój hełm i odleciał, niszcząc okno, by się wydostać (będzie musiał potem do kogoś zadzwonić, żeby to naprawić). Naprawdę musiał się stamtąd wydostać i i przetworzyć to szaleństwo w prywatności, z daleka od tych… ludzi, kimkolwiek by oni nie byli.

To było szalone i niemożliwe, ale… Boże, tak bardzo chciał, by było też prawdziwe.


	3. Dochodzenie

Podróż do wieży odbyła się w ciszy. Po wyjściu Tony’ego Howard i Maria spojrzeli na siebie bezradnie. Nic nie potoczyło się po ich myśli. Zdawali sobie oczywiście sprawę z tego, że Tony nie uwierzy im ot tak, ale jego reakcja była znacznie silniejsza od tej, której się spodziewali. Najwyraźniej ich śmierć nie była dla niego łatwa.

Vision (i teraz, już po zobaczeniu go (czy to był on?) z bliska Howard naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, czym do cholery on (to?) był) poprosił ich o zaprowadzenie go do garażu po samochód. Brama otworzyła się automatycznie i chociaż Howard chciał wiedzieć jak, siedział cicho. Stwierdził, że teraz nie jest to odpowiedni czas na takie pytania.

Oprócz wskazywania mu drogi Vision nie odzywał się, obserwując ich z tylnego siedzenia. Howard czuł na sobie jego wzrok i ilekroć spoglądał w lusterko ten… mężczyzna? patrzył na niego z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy, który dziwnie go denerwował.

Maria położyła mu swoją rękę na kolanie i uśmiechnęła się krótko. Martwiła się o Tony’ego. Dobrze znał to spojrzenie, bo przy Tonym zawsze trzeba było się o coś martwić - zwłaszcza przez ostatnie lata, gdy przebywał na uniwersytecie. Maria sądziła, że posyłanie tam Tony’ego w tak młodym wieku nie było dobrym pomysłem, ale Tonytak się tym ekscytował, że nie mogła mu odmówić. Howard też się oczywiście martwił – Bóg wiedział co piętnastoletnie dziecko mogło spotkać w uniwersytecie – ale trzymanie Tony’ego w domu nie przyniosłoby niczego dobrego. Były problemy, ale jak na razie (w przeszłości) nic poważnego.

Vision zaprowadził ich do bocznego wejścia. Drzwi otworzyły się automatycznie, gdy się do nich zbliżyli. Przez to Howard zaczął się zastanawiać, jak system wiedział o tym, że mógł ich wpuścić do środka. Tony prawdopodobnie już tutaj dotarł – w końcu latanie było na pewno znacznie szybsze od jazdy samochodem – więc może to on ich wpuścił.

Weszli do windy, która zaczęła jechać w górę bez przyciskania żadnych przycisków (w zasadzie nie miała ona żadnych przycisków). Otworzyła się na ogromnym piętrze pełnym sprzętu medycznego i łóżek oddzielonych od siebie parawanami, wszystkie z nich wolne. Poszli w lewo i podeszli do zamkniętych drzwi, które też otworzyły się automatycznie. Może za sprawą jakichś czujników ruchu? Po drugiej stronie znajdowało się małe laboratorium z trzema pokojami, oddzielonymi od siebie szklanymi ścianami. W każdym pokoju stało łóżko, krzesło i sprzęt monitorujący. Vision wskazał na ten wysunięty najbardziej na prawo i weszli do środka.

\- Proszę, zaczekajcie tutaj – drzwi kliknęły, zamykając ich w środku. Vision odwrócił się i przeniknął przez ścianę jak duch, znikając im z oczu.

Maria krzyknęła z zaskoczenia i ścisnęła go za ramię. Kim do cholery był ten mężczyzna? Nie mógł być człowiekiem.

Usiedli na łóżku i nie mając nic innego do zrobienia zaczęli czekać.

\- Howard… - zaczęła Maria. Porem pokręciła głową nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć.

Howard rozejrzał się, zauważając czerwone światełko w górnym rogu. Kamera. Byli monitorowani, co nie było zadziwiające. Czy Tony ich obserwował? Co myślał?

\- Nie powinno się to zdarzyć – powiedziała w końcu Maria. – Zauważyłeś jego minę? Boże, Howard, on był przerażony. Co się stało?

Nie potrafił znaleźć dla niej odpowiedzi. Widział już tą minę wcześniej, na twarzach żołnierzy podczas wojny. Nazywali to wtedy Shell schock. Czemu Tony tak zareagował na ich widok? Co się mu do cholery stało?

Gdy wytoczył się ze zbroi był blady jak duch i miał rozszerzone oczy. Vision próbował się z nim porozumieć, ale jakby Tony nie potafił go usłyszeć ani zobaczyć. Kobiecy głos ze zbroi poinformował ich, że statystyki Tony’ego szalały i Tony wciąż nie odpowiadał. A Howard i Maria po prostu tam stali jak para idiotów, niezdolni cokolwiek zrobić, żeby pomóc ich synowi, skoro to właśnie oni spowodowali ten… atak? To było okropne doświadczenie, które w tej sytuacji było jeszcze gorsze, bo nie wiedzieli, co się działo.

Howardowi przypomniał się dzień, w którym Tony złamał rękę spadając ze schodów (na szczęście tylko z kilku ostatnich stopni). Tony miał pewnie sześć lat i krzyczał, jakby obdzierano go ze skóry. Howard prawie dostał zawału serca na ten odgłos. Szybko wyszedł ze swojego biura, żeby znaleźć Tony’ego rozwalonego na dole schodów, krew kapiąca z rany na czole, strasznie płaczącego i krzyczącego. A Howard zamarł, nie wiedząc, co robić aż do pojawienia się Jarvisa. Tego dnia Marii nie było w domu, więc Howard wdzięczny był Jarvisowi (jak zwykle), który znacznie lepiej radził sobie z pocieszaniem płaczącego dziecka od niego. Jarvis spojrzał na niego, stojącego tam bezużytecznie i kazał mu zadzwonić po karetkę. To właśnie to sprawiło, że wreszcie zaczął się ruszać. Krzyczał wtedy na kogoś, kto podniósł słuchawkę, żeby sprowadzić kogoś tam jak najszybciej. Kiedy przyjechał ambulans Tony już się trochę uspokoił, trzymając się Jarvisa, i pozwolił zbadać się ratowniczym. Będąc już w karetce jego syn spojrzał na niego prosząco, wyciągnął swoje zdrowe ramię i powiedział: „Tatusiu”. A Howard, ku swojemu wiecznemu wstydowi, odwrócił się i wszedł z powrotem do domu, czując się jak najgorszy ojciec na świecie i najgorsza osoba na planecie. Nie potrafił sobie poradzić. Po prostu nie potrafił. Nie wiedział, co zrobić, nie wiedział jak być tym, czego Tony chciał (potrzebował) i przez to pogardzał sobą.

Jarvis strasznie wtedy na niego nakrzyczał. Odpowiedział mu, że pojedzie samochodem i za chwilę spotka się z nimi w szpitalu. Wszedł do środka i stał w holu, wypełniony rozpaczą i nienawiścią do samego siebie. Przez dobre dziesięć minut krzyczał w gniewie i bezradności, niszcząc wszystko, na co spojrzał. Gdyby nie to, że musiał zgodzić się na leczenie Tony’ego zostałby tam i upiłby się do odpłynięcia.

Gdy w końcu dostał się do szpitala Tony już był badany. Rana na jego głowie przestała krwawić – nie potrzebowała szwów. Lekarze uśpili go, żeby prześwietlić mu ramię i zrobić skan jego mózgu, potwierdzając złamanie. Nic się mu jednak nie stało w głowę. Chłopak zyskał z upadku mnóstwo siniaków, ale, w zasadzie, poszczęściło mu się. Przez kilka tygodni musiał nosić gips, ale po tym byłby jak nowo narodzony, co było ogromną ulgą. Tysiące razy mówili Tony’emu, żeby nie biegał po schodach, ale nigdy się ich nie słuchał.

Przez cały ten czas Howard czuł się roztrzęsiony i wyczerpany. Myśl, że Tony mógłby zginąć nie opuszczała jego umysłu i to czyniło go drażliwym, warcząc na wszystkich dookoła. Wciąż widział połamane ciało Tony’ego przy schodach, głowa dziwnie przekręcona (widział mężczyzn ze złamanymi karkami, wiedział, jak to wyglądało). Wszystko to było koszmarem i, tak jak wcześniej, gówno zrobił dla swojego syna. Howard Stark, panie i panowie, najgorszy ojciec na świecie.

W końcu jakiś mężczyzna wszedł do środka. Miał on pewnie z czterdzieści lat, brązowe włosy i spokojne zachowanie.

\- Cześć, jestem doktor Bruce Banner. Muszę pobrać od was próbki, żeby przeprowadzić pewne testy. Czy to będzie w porządku?

A więc to był ten zielony człowiek z gazety? Hulk? Wyglądał całkiem zwyczajnie. Czy on potrafił zmieniać swój wygląd? Boże, co się działo na tym świecie?

\- W porządku – powiedziała Maria, podczas gdy mężczyzna rozstawiał swój sprzęt. – Czy z Tonym wszystko w porządku? – dr Banner spojrzał na nią.  
\- Wszystko z nim w porządku – Howard na to prychnął i Banner odwrócił się do niego, marszcząc brwi.   
– Nie był w porządku. Tam na pewno nie było z nim nic w porządku – brzmiał źle, co nie było jego zamysłem. Chociaż był zły: na siebie, na sytuację, na cały cholerny świat. Nie była to teraz na to pora.  
\- Howard, uspokój się – Maria spojrzała na Bannera – Proszę, wybacz mojemu mężowi. Martwimy się o naszego syna. Proszę, jak on się czuje? Czy ktoś z nim jest? Nie powinien być sam – w przeciwieństwie do niego, Maria brzmiała szczerze zmartwiona, a nie jak dupek.  
\- Tak, jest ktoś przy nim i zadbaliśmy o niego, nie martwcie się – uspokoił ich Banner.

Gdy pobrał od nich krew i wnętrze ich policzków, Banner usadowił się na krześle.

\- Czy możecie mi powiedzieć, co się stało? Jak się tutaj znaleźliście?

Powiedzieli mu wszystko. Od obudzenia się i niezdolności przypomnienia sobie, gdzie byli do dostania się do rezydencji. Opowiedzieli o wszystkim, czego dowiedzieli się z gazet i z podsłuchanej rozmowy chłopaków. Opowiedział Bannerowi o tym, co zrobił z systemem ochrony, mając nadzieję na złapanie uwagi Tony’ego.

\- Podróż w czasie to jedyne wyjaśnienie, które mogę wymyślić, nawet, jeśli wydaje się ono nierealne – skończył. – Chociaż nie mam pojęcia, jakim cudem.  
\- I nie potraficie sobie przypomnieć niczego przed swoją pobudką w uliczce?

Howard pokręcił głową.

\- Jechaliśmy gdzieś samochodem, ale nie mam pojęcia, gdzie – poinformowała go Maria.  
\- I kiedy to było? Chodzi mi o datę.  
\- 16 grudnia 1987 roku.

Banner otworzył szerzej oczy, ale nic nie powiedział. Zerknął krótko na kamerę w rogu, po czym wstał.

\- W porządku. Cóż, nic więcej nie możemy teraz zrobić. Musicie tutaj zostać do momentu, w którym coś wymyślimy. Za chwilę ktoś do was przyjdzie z jedzeniem. Jeśli czegoś będziecie potrzebować, po prostu zapytajcie. Ktoś zawsze będzie słuchał.

Po wyjściu mężczyzny Howard wstał i zaczął chodzić po pokoju, czując się coraz bardziej poruszony. Cała ta sytuacja była jednym wielkim bałaganem i nie mogli oni nic zrobić, by ją odplątać. Howard nienawidził tego uczucia. Nie potrafił wyrzucić ze swojej głowy widoku białej twarzy Tony’ego, przerażenia w jego oczach. Zupełnie tak, jak dzień, w którym Tony złamał swoją rękę. Jego chłopiec był zraniony i Howard go zawiódł. Znowu.

Zanurzony w swoim gniewie i oskarżeniach Howard dopiero po chwili usłyszał za nim ciche łkanie. Odwrócił się. Maria płakała, zasłaniając dłońmi twarz i siedząc na łóżku. Cholera.

Boże, nienawidził takich sytuacji. Co on miał do cholery zrobić?

Po paru sekundach Howard usiadł przy swojej żonie. Podniósł rękę chcąc ją objąć, ale zawahał się. Czy właśnie tego potrzebowała? Cholera.

\- Maria – powiedział cicho i łagodnie. Po nie otrzymaniu odpowiedzi podniósł lekko głos. – Maria. Maria, wszystko w porządku? – Boże, co za głupie pytanie. Nic nie było w porządku. Byli daleko od domu, zagubieni i zdezorientowani, ich syn dorosły i najwyraźniej też nie w porządku. Cholera.

Wciąż nie uzyskał odpowiedzi, ale kobieta odwróciła się w jego kierunku i chwyciła się jego koszuli,  wciąż płacząc na jego ramieniu. Howard siedział tam, nie mając zielonego pojęcia, co powinien zrobić.

Maria nigdy nie była osobą do płaczu, co Howarda cieszyło. Zawsze wydawała się być silna i zorganizowana, zdolna do nakrzyczenia na niego, gdy było to potzrebne. Nigdy nie była tylko ozdobą u jego boku, jak to określały gazety. Nie była to może romantyczna miłość (nigdy w nią nie wierzył), ale zawsze szanowali siebie nawzajem i, w większości, dobrze czuli się w swoim towarzystwie. Maria wiedziała, kiedy zostawić go w spokoju, i miała swoje życie poza nim i nazwiskiem Stark. Kierowała Fundacją nie dlatego, że była jego żoną, ale dlatego, że potrafiła to robić i ją to cieszyło. Zawsze zorganizowana, potrafiła radzić sobie z ludźmi i doskonale znała i rozumiała politykę i sposób, w jaki działało społeczeństwo. Doskonale potrafiła pokazać bardziej ludzką stronę firmy. Niezbyt często pracowali wspólnie, ale czynili dobrą parę na oficjalnych wydarzeniach. Nawet, gdy była na niego wściekła jej publiczna maska była bez skazy. I była dobrą matką, nadrabiając za wiele porażek Howarda. Tony ją uwielbiał. Czasami (a właściwie bardzo często) Howard zazdrościł jej tego, jak zawsze dobrze wiedziała, co do niego powiedzieć lub co z nim zrobić w określonej sytuacji, podczas gdy Howard psuł ich relacje za każdym razem. Maria nigdy go tak naprawdę nie potrzebowała i właśnie to Howard w niej lubił. Za dużo ludzi polegało na nim (firma, TARCZA, cholerny rząd, który nie chciał go zostawić w spokoju) i ulgą było mieć kogoś obok, kto tego nie robił. Nie było to może cudowne małżeństwo, ale Howard myślał, że u nich to działało (przynajmniej dla niego; miał nadzieję, że dla niej też). Oddalili się od siebie w ostatnich latach, ale wciąż mógł na nią liczyć.

\- Wszystko będzie w porządku – powiedział jej bez pewności w głosie.

Kilka minut zajęło jej uspokojenie się. Howard podał jej chusteczkę, którą przyjęła. Na jedynej ścianie nie stworzonej ze szkła znajdowały się drzwi, za którymi Howard znalazł małą łazienkę. Zapalił światło i popatrzył an swoje odbicie w lustrze. Siwe włosy wciąż mu przeszkadzały jako oznaka wieku, ale nie chciał ich farbować – wyglądałby wtedy jeszcze gorzej. Zmęczenie wyrażnie odbijało się na jego twarzy, a pod oczami widniały ciemne worki. Było to próżne, ale Howard tęsknił za dniami, w których był młody i atrakcyjny; gdy nie czuł się, jakby los świata leżał na jego barkach. Może wszystko to pochodziło wyłącznie z jego głowy i nie był aż tak ważny – świat poradził sobie po jego śmierci. Pobyt tutaj mógł nawet uznać za pewnego rodzaju ulgę. Firma nie była już jego problemem, a i tak dobrze sobie radziła; TARCZA najwidoczniej nie istniała (zinfiltrowana przez Hydrę, co do cholery?); jego syn był dorosłym mężczyzną, bohaterem, który już go nie potrzebował. Nie był już potrzebny ani pewnie nawet użyteczny. Lata temu ta myśl wywołałaby panikę (skoro nie był użyteczny, to co do cholery miał robić?), ale teraz… teraz ta myśl była uwalniająca. Był zmęczony. Zmęczony wszystkim. Wszystkimi sekretami, wszystkimi przeszkodami, wszystkimi żądaniami, wszystkim błędami i rzeczami, których nie mógł zmienić, nie mógł naprawić. Pomimo całego tego geniuszu i wszystkich tych pieniędzy był tylko człowiekiem; zmęczonym i zgorzkniałym mężczyzną. I najwidoczniej również ckliwym, cholera jasna.

Maria weszła do łazienki, więc wyszedł i ponownie usiadł na łóżku, czekając. Czekając na co? Co się z nimi stanie? Co zrobi Tony?

Drzwi otworzyły się i do środka wkroczył inny mężczyzna – czarnoskóry z jakimś urządzeniem na nogach, trzymając w rękach tacę z jedzeniem i piciem.

\- Dzień dobry – przywitała się Maria, wyłaniając się z łazienki już w porządnym stanie.  
\- Witajcie. Nazywam się James Rhodes.  
\- Przyjaciel Tony’ego. Pamiętam cię, chociaż oczywiście wyglądasz dojrzalej – Maria uśmiechnęła się i wzięła od niego tacę, kładąc ją na łóżku. – Miło cię znowu widzieć.  
-Tak… - Rhodes spojrzał na nich uważnie. – Wszystko w porządku? – zaadresował to pytanie do Marii, co nie było zadziwiające. Na pewno byli obserwowani.  
\- Nic mi nie jest, dziękuję za troskę. To wszystko jest po prostu… trochę przytłaczające. To, jak się tutaj znaleźliśmy.  
\- Tak, też mi się tak wydaje.

Howard próbował sobie przypomnieć o Rhodesie coś oprócz faktu bycia przyjacielem Tony’ego z MIT. Nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy.

\- Przepraszam za zamknięcie was tutaj, ale musimy się upewnić, że to, co nam mówicie jest prawdą. Można powiedzieć, że mamy lekką paranoję przez ostatnie lata.  
\- Nie przeszkadza nam to – poinformowała go Maria. – Zdawaliśmy sobie sprawę z tego, że nie uwierzycie nam od razu. Gdyby nie to, że sama to wszystko przeżyłam też byłabym sceptyczna. Sczerze mówiąc, dalej jestem. W końcu nie wydaje się to być możliwe, czyż nie? Podróże w czasie. To wariactwo. A jednak tutaj jesteśmy.

\- Tak… - Twarz Rhodesa nie oddawała żadnych uczuć lub przemyśleń jej właściciela. – Niedługo powinny przyjść wyniki, więc na pewno będziemy mieli dostęp do większej ilości informacji. Na pewno nie pamiętacie nic sprzed przybycia do naszych czasów? – obydwoje pokręcili głowami.  
\- Jedyne, co wiem to to, że gdzieś jechaliśmy, ale nie mogę sobie przypomnieć, gdzie – powiedział Howard.  
\- Przypominacie sobie może dzień wcześniejszy? – Howard zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Tony przyjechał do domu na święta.  
\- Podobno miał pracować nad swoją pracą magisterską – dodała Maria. – To miał być chyba jakiś robot? Bardzo się tym ekscytował. My… Jechaliśmy na wakacje? Tak, na kilka dni. Zamierzaliśmy wrócić na Boże Narodzenie.  
\- Gdzie się wybieraliście?  
\- LA. Mamy tam dom – poinformował go Howard. – Jechaliśmy do hangaru, gdzie stoi nasz samolot. – odwrócił się do Marii. – Mam rację?

Pomyślała o tym chwilę.

\- Tak, masz rację. Zamierzaliśmy podróżować samolotem. Zadzwoniłeś wcześniej, żeby przygotowali dla nas dom. To miały być nasze pierwsze wakacje od lat. Wieczność zajęło mi przekonanie do nich Howarda.  
\- Pożegnaliśmy się z Tonym, kazaliśmy mu nie spalić domu – kontynuował Howard, wydarzenia powoli wracające do jego pamięci.  
\- Znowu się kłóciliście – spojrzała na Rhodesa. – Zawsze się kłócili.  
\- O co się kłóciliście? – Howard westchnął.  
\- O coś głupiego, jak zwykle.   
\- O co? – naciskał Rhodes.

O co się kłócili tym razem? Powiedział coś, co Tony źle zrozumiał, zazwyczaj tak to szło. Cokolwiek by nie powiedział, nigdy nie była to poprawna odpowiedź.

\- Powiedziałem coś o jego magisterce, tym robocie. Ja… Zapytałem się, co on miał robić i Tony się zdenerwował. Potem przekształciło się to w kłótnię – I po raz kolejny zastanawiał się, czemu nie potrafił poradzić sobie z Tonym, dlaczego każda ich rozmowa kończyła się sporem.  
\- Po wejściu do samochodu, zatrzymywaliście się gdzieś?  
\- Nie, chyba nie. Nie przypominam sobie. Maria?  
\- Nie wydaje mi się.  
\- Dotarliście do hangaru? Weszliście do samolotu?  
\- Nie – tego był pewny. Dlaczego?  
\- Nie, nie dotarliśmy do samolotu. Jakimś cudem przybyliśmy tutaj. Pojawiliśmy się tu po wyjeździe z domu, ale przed hangarem – zgodziła się Maria. Rhodes kiwnął głową.  
\- O której godzinie opuściliście dom?  
\- Chyba późnym popołudniem. Czyż nie?  
\- Tak, zachodziło słońce. Mieliśmy wyjechać wcześniej, ale  coś musieliśmy jeszcze załatwić – potwierdziła to Maria.

Howard spojrzał na kamerę w rogu. Czy Tony ich oglądał, potwierdzając każdą część podawanych informacji? Czy pamiętał ten dzień, tak dla niego odległy?

\- Cóż, muszę już iść. Czy potrzebujecie czegoś jeszcze?  
\- Czy mógłbyś przekazać Tony’emu to, że się o niego martwimy? I że chcielibyśmy się z nim zobaczyć?  
\- Oczywiście. Powiedzcie nam, jeżeli będziecie czegoś potrzebować, w porządku? I bardzo was proszę, zjedzcie coś.

Gdy Rhodes wyszedł Howard otworzył paczkę z jedzeniem. Włoska kuchnia. Prawdopodobnie wybrana przez Tony’ego.

Zjedli bez większego apetytu, robiąc to tylko dla zabicia czasu. Kiedy pojawią się wyniki ich testów? Analiza odcisków palców zrobiona przez Visiona (Bóg wie jak) zajęła tylko sekundy. Testy krwi powinny być bardziej skomplikowane, wymagając bardziej zaawansowanego sprzętu, już nie mówiąc o ludziach potrzebnych do ich wykonania. Wciąż, w wieży znajdowało się całe skrzydło medyczne, więc sprzęt powinien już tutaj być. Nikt już nie pracował o tej godzinie, ale być może dr Banner mógł wykonać je samodzielnie, aby trochę to wszystko przyspieszyć. W końcu skoro uważali ich za szpiegów, to potwierdzenie ich tożsamości powinno być dla nich priorytetem, czyż nie?

Okropna myśl pojawiła mu się w głowie. Co, jeśli nawet z wynikami testów Tony im nie uwierzy? To naprawdę była nieprawdopodobna historia i nie mieli żadnego dowodu o jej prawdziwości, oprócz tego, że tutaj siedzieli. Podróż w czasie jest niedorzeczna, ale jak inaczej można by to wyjaśnić?

Maria sprzątnęła łóżko, kładąc tacę na podłodze przy jednej ze szklanych ścian. Leżała teraz na łóżku zwinięta jak kot, ściskając mocno poduszkę.

Howard zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że w pokój był wyposażony tylko w jedno łóżko, które zdecydowanie nie pomieści ich obojga. Cóż, musiało mu wystarczyć krzesło. To nie tak, jak gdyby nie spał kiedyś w gorszych warunkach, na przykład przewieszony przez stół w warsztacie lub jego biurze, lub nawet w gównianych barakach podczas wojny ( Chociaż wtedy był młody i wysportowany, a nie miał 70 pieprzonych lat).

Wciąż spoglądał na kamerę, jakby mógł zobaczyć w niej oglądającego ich Tony’ego. Znów czuł się zmęczony – jak zwykle ostatnimi czasy – i cholernie potrzebował drinka. Nie dostali nic, oprócz obiadu z colą i sokiem jabłkowym. Czego on by nie dał za szklankę whisky…

* * *

 

Maria obudziła go następnego ranka. Chyba ranka, nie było tutaj żadnych okien.

\- Która godzina? – zapytał, przecierając oczy. Wciąż czuł się zmęczony, cholerny wiek.  
\- Jest 7:42 – Howard i Maria obrócili się szybko, ale nikogo tam nie było.  
\- Kto to był? – brzmiał jak głos kobiety ze zbroi.  
\- Jestem Friday.

Friday? Co to za imię? Howard obrócił się w stronę kamery.

\- Gdzie jesteś? – trudno było zlokalizować pochodzenie tego głosu.  
\- Doktor Banner przyjdzie do was porozmawiać – powiedziała, ignorując jego pytanie. – Niedługo przybędzie.

Wtedy Howard pospieszył do łazienki, żeby się ogarnąć. Zastanawiał się, czy Tony też przybędzie. Czy mieli wyniki badań?

Banner wyglądał na zmęczonego. Prawdopodobnie spędził całą noc wykonując testy. Przyszedł samotnie.

\- Więc? – spytał niecierpliwie Howard. Banner westchnął i potrząsnął głową.  
\- Nie ma to absolutnie żadnego sensu, ale według wszystkich testów, o jakich tylko mogliśmy pomyśleć jesteście tymi, za których się podajecie. To, jak mogliście się tutaj w ogóle dostać… - był tak samo zagubiony, jak oni.  
\- Czy możemy się teraz zobaczyć z Tonym? – zapytała Maria.  
\- Ja… - Banner zawahał się. – Wydaje mi się, że jeszcze nie w tym momencie. On wciąż to… przetwarza.

Maria kiwnęła głową. Nie cieszyło ją to, ale zdecydowanie nie chcieli powtórki z wczoraj.

\- Od jak dawna nie żyjemy? – zapytał Howard. Banner nie odpowiedział od razu, przebiegając ręką przez wzburzone włosy.  
\- Chwilę – powiedział w końcu, unikając odpowiedzi. Po kolejnej długiej przerwie odezwał się znowu. – Przygotowaliśmy dla was pokoje. Chodźcie za mną.

Drzwi do pomieszczenia otworzyły się i podążyli za Bannerem z powrotem do pokoju medycznego i do windy. Znowu nie musieli wciskać żadnych przycisków (jak to działało?). Wyszli z niej na innym piętrze, które tym razem było w pełni umeblowanym mieszkaniem. Po prawej znajdowała się otwarta przestrzeń kuchenna, a przed nimi widzieli przestronny salon z ogromnymi oknami, wychodzącymi na miasto. Byli bardzo wysoko. Po lewej od okien zauważyć można było korytarz, z którego prawdopodobnie można było wejść do łazienki i do sypialni.

\- Jestem zmuszony poprosić was o pozostanie tutaj w najbliższym czasie – powiedział Banner. – Ubrania i inne przedmioty codziennego użytku zostały zamówione i powinny zostać niedługo dostarczone. Jeśli będziecie czegoś potrzebować, możecie o tym poinformować Friday. Ona to załatwi.  
\- Kim jest Friday? – zapytał Howard, korzystając z okazji.  
\- Kieruje systemami Tower i monitoruje każdą w iej aktywność. To środek ostrożności i nie jest on przedmiotem negocjacji.

Howard nic nie odpowiedział. Mógł zrozumieć potrzebę na środki ostrożności i ciągły monitoring. Z informacji, które jak dotychczas zdobyli wynikało to, że Mściciele mieli swoich wrogów, więc ich lekka paranoja nie była zadziwiająca. Od zawsze próbował wlepić Tony’emu do głowy potrzebę ostrożności – ludzie o ich pozycji nie mogli sobie pozwolić na bycie nieostrożnym. Wciąż, ciągłe bycie oglądanym było trochę niewygodne. Z drugiej strony to mogło przekonać Tony’ego do ich wersji wydarzeń, jeżeli nie zrobiły tego już badania.

\- Kuchnia została wyposażona. Możecie też zamówić sobie jedzenie, wystarczy tylko zapytać Friday.  
\- Bardzo ci dziękujemy – powiedziała Maria z uśmiechem, jak zawsze uprzejma.  
\- Wciąż próbujemy zrozumieć, jak to wszystko się wydarzyło, więc powiadomcie nas, jeśli przypomnicie sobie cokolwiek innego – kiwnęli głową. – Wybaczcie mi, ale muszę już iść.  
\- Oczywiście, mój drogi. Powinieneś odpocząć, wyglądasz na zmęczonego.

Howard przewrócił na to oczami. Banner uśmiechnął się i wyszedł.

\- Zjedzmy jakieś śniadanie – powiedziała Maria, kierując się do kuchni. Howard przeszukał szafki w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś alkoholu, ale nic nie znalazł. Cholera.

Maria zrobiła tosty, podczas gdy Howard starał się zrozumieć ekspres do kawy (robił naprawdę dobrą kawę). Zjedli w ciszy, znów nie mając nic do roboty oprócz czekania i zamartwiania się. Howard nienawidził nic nie robić; był tym typem osoby, która zawsze wykonywała jakąś czynność (przyznawał, że czasem całkiem głupią czynność). Nic nie robienie go denerwowało, szczególnie teraz ze wszystkimi myślami kołatającymi się mu po głowie.

Przynajmniej wiedzieli, że Tony pomimo jego złego rodzicielstwa dobrze sobie radził w życiu. Odnosił sukcesy i był powszechnie lubiany, a wręcz podziwiany według artkułu w magazynie. Prawdę mówiąc to było więcej, niż Howard kiedykolwiek osiągnął. Dobrze było wiedzieć, że nie mylił się co do Tony’ego, że prześcignął Howarda. Pomimo jego pomyłek jego syn był wspaniałym człowiekiem.

Czas mijał, podczas gdy oni zwiedzali mieszkanie i sortowali rzeczy, które pojawiły się w windzie. Howard przełączał przez chwilę kanały w telewizji, rozpływając się nad jakością obrazów, ale nie potrafił się na nic zdecydować. Wszystko było nieznane i pomieszane. Podczas gdy jakaś jego część chciała dowiedzieć się więcej na temat nowej technologii, inna część bała się całkowicie zanurzyć w przyszłości. Nigdy nie czuł się tak zagubiony.

Dochodziła już pora obiadu, gdy Tony w końcu przyszedł ich zobaczyć, wynędzniały i wciąż zbyt blady.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak skończyło się moje publikowanie co dwa tygodnie xd Naprawdę bardzo was za to przepraszam. Szkoła wdała się trochę w moje plany, już nie mówiąc o innych problemach. Mam nadzieję publikowac częściej podczas wakacji, ale nic nie obiecuję :D  
> Zapraszam do zostawienia komentarzy - nawet nie wiecie, jak bardzo mnie to ucieszy.   
> Do następnego!  
> anakov


End file.
